jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Jackson
Michael Jackson was a singer and dancer act from JayGT: Fantasy Island. He was eliminated in the Judge Cuts, but returned to the Wildcard Round. Michael was later eliminated again in 8th place. Michael will return for JayGT: Battle of Finalists, and for a third time to JayGT: Mike Drop. Background Michael Jackson was an American singer, songwriter, and dancer. Dubbed the "King of Pop", he was one of the most popular entertainers in the world, and was the best-selling music artist at the time of his death. Jackson's contributions to music, dance, and fashion along with his publicized personal life made him a global figure in popular culture for over four decades. The eighth child of the Jackson family, Michael made his professional debut in 1964 with his elder brothers Jackie, Tito, Jermaine, and Marlon as a member of the Jackson 5. He began his solo career in 1971 while at Motown Records. In the early 1980s, Jackson became a dominant figure in popular music. His music videos, including those of "Beat It", "Billie Jean", and "Thriller" from his 1982 album Thriller, are credited with breaking racial barriers and transforming the medium into an art form and promotional tool. The popularity of these videos helped bring the television channel MTV to fame. Jackson's 1987 album Bad spawned the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles "I Just Can't Stop Loving You", "Bad", "The Way You Make Me Feel", "Man in the Mirror", and "Dirty Diana", becoming the first album to have five number-one singles in the nation. He continued to innovate with videos such as "Black or White" and "Scream" throughout the 1990s, and forged a reputation as a touring solo artist. Through stage and video performances, Jackson popularized a number of complicated dance techniques, such as the robot and the moonwalk, to which he gave the name. His distinctive sound and style has influenced numerous artists of various music genres. Thriller is the best-selling album of all time, with estimated sales of 65 million copies worldwide. Jackson's other albums, including Off the Wall (1979), Bad (1987), Dangerous (1991), and HIStory (1995), also rank among the world's best-selling albums. He is one of the few artists to have been inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame twice, and was also inducted into the Songwriters Hall of Fameand the Dance Hall of Fame as the only dancer from pop and rock music. His other achievements include multiple Guinness World Records including the Most Successful Entertainer of All Time,13 Grammy Awards, the Grammy Legend Award, the Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award, 26 American Music Awards—more than any other artist—including the "Artist of the Century" and "Artist of the 1980s", 13 number-one singles in the United States during his solo career—more than any other male artist in the Hot 100 era—and estimated sales of over 350 million records worldwide.Jackson won hundreds of awards, making him the most awarded recording artist in the history of popular music. He became the first artist in history to have a top ten single in the Billboard Hot 100 in five different decades when "Love Never Felt So Good" reached number nine in 2014. Jackson traveled the world attending events honoring his humanitarianism, and, in 2000, the Guinness World Records recognized him for supporting 39 charities, more than any other entertainer. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_Jackson Judge Cuts Michael Jackson's Judge Cuts performance in Episode FI01 consisted of singing "Beat It". JayDK, Pennies, and Foxy gave him standing ovations. Michael's performance was not strong enough for the judges to send him to the Quarterfinals, eliminating him from the competition along with Earth, Wind & Fire. Wildcard Round Michael Jackson was one of Pennies' three picks to return to the Wildcard Round. His performance in Episode FI05 consisted of performing his song "Thriller". JayDK, Pennies, and Foxy gave him standing ovations. Michael received enough votes to be sent to the Quarterfinals instead of Shakespeare Approves and Bollywood Dancers. Quarterfinals Death Michael Jackson died on June 25, 2009. He was 50. Category:Acts Category:Male Singers Category:FI Acts Category:FI Male Singers Category:Dancers Category:FI Dancers Category:Deceased Contestants Category:FI Wildcard Acts Category:Wildcard Acts Category:Quarterfinalists Category:FI Quarterfinalists Category:Semifinalists Category:FI Semifinalists Category:Finalists Category:FI Finalists Category:Pennies' Wildcards Category:Record of the Year Winners Category:8th Place Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:BoF Acts Category:BoF Male Singers Category:BoF Dancers Category:Threepeaters Category:MD Acts Category:MD Male Singers Category:MD Dancers Category:Golden Buzzer Acts Category:MD Golden Buzzer Acts Category:JayDK's Golden Buzzers Category:MD Semifinalists